One Wish...
by ShiningWind
Summary: This is a story about Wain and Seena, reflecting their feelings right after the last battle. This does not include the stuff that happens one year later. Yes, there are spoilers. Read it and review please!
1. One Wish...(Part One)

(A/N: I hated the fact that Lufia TLR didn't have much of a story until the end part.  I found this part scene very moving to me, so I decided I would rewrite it, making it more dramatic and angst.  I hope you will like reading it.  Anyways, Namco produced Lufia TLR so you can't blame me for the bad parts of the game.)

One Wish… (Part One)

Seena.  Why?  Why did you do this to us?  To me?  This journey we had taken, this "big adventure", was only a cover up for your real intentions: to make us strong enough to kill you.  You were my friend…my BEST friend.  Even though we argued over useless things, we would always forgive each other, right?  It wasn't just a casual friendship…it was…more than that.  I trusted you, Seena, and you betrayed it.

I think I feel more than a liking towards you.  I think it was…love…yes, I loved you Seena.  You just don't understand how much it hurt to know that you didn't trust me the way I trusted you.  My hurt showed as anger.  I could never show my feelings for you, because I don't think I was good enough for you.  You, the beautiful and mysterious lady I met one day in Patos, who had saved my life, were my heroine, the heroine of the world no one but I would recognize.

"K…kill…me…Wain…If you don't, the towns…everyone…" you uttered, lying lifelessly in a pool of blood on the floor of the Doom Island fortress.  You looked so peaceful there, your cerulean hair fanned out gracefully, your eyes partially closed as if you were resting.  But I could tell you were breathing hard, struggling to say your last words.

As I knelt beside you, I said exasperatedly, "It's alright!  It's over Seena!"  You didn't have to speak; I already knew what had to happen but didn't want to face it yet.

"Oh, you…beat…Zalbak…me…Wain…" you whispered, each word formed slowly and carefully by your pale lips.  I looked at you and mustered all my will to prevent tears from rolling down my cheeks.  If I had done the right things, this would have never happened to you.  There would have been a way to save you and save the world.

"Forgive me, Seena…" I said, hopelessly, guiltily.  I knew that whatever I would say to you could never fix my mistakes.

"Stupid…" you replied, just like the first time you met me, "there's no need to apologize…the world was saved…It'll be just like it always was."

You wouldn't know how much I wanted to beat you, slap you, anything to stop you from saying those things.  You didn't need to leave; since Zalbak and the other Sinistrals were defeated, you could live.  You weren't Erim, the Sinistral of Death.  You were my friend, just Seena.

"Like it always was?" I exploded.  "What are you saying?"

You looked up at me, confusion flashing across your face while you asked, "W…why…are…you…mad?"

I replied, forcefully, "A world without you isn't going to be the same!"  I knew I was easily loud enough for the entire world to hear me, but I didn't care.

"Wain…" you said quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

"You phony psychic!" I continued.  "Couldn't you have seen my feelings?"  Seena, can't you understand!  You are the one reason I can be like this.  No one else can do what you have done to me.

"Wain…I'm…no good as…a fortuneteller…" you replied.

"Yeah, so you have to live longer and become a better fortune teller!" I retorted uselessly.  You were going to leave me soon; I could feel it within my soul.

"Right…but…I was happy…to have met you…Wain…it was fun, really…" you said, trailing off.  Your eyes closed, your breathing slowed a bit, and then you smiled, so relaxed.  Was it the thought of death that comforted you?  No, I think it was the fact that you could save others instead of killing them, winning against you fate.  I realized that you were preparing to leave the world…and I couldn't stand it without saying something.

"Seena…don't go!" I yelled, engulfed in pain.  Your spirit was fading; you seemed to flicker with the last of your life force.  But then you seemed to rise.  Like an…angel.

"…It's ok…I will…see you again…my fortune…says so…" you said, the last words to me before you disappeared.  You had been smiling, and you floated as gracefully as a bird higher into the sky.  Abandoning me with all my grief.  Leaving me to face the future alone.

"Seena…Seena!" I cried, letting my tears out as I tried to reach out to you.  I never told you how I felt, but I think you knew.  As my hands passed through thin air, I realized that you were gone forever.  Unless a miracle occurred, the world would continue without you.  There was a small hope that fate would give us a chance, and I prayed on that.  My one and only wish: to be with you again.

(A/N: Like it or not, review!  I think I'm getting better at writing narratives.  Well this is the only Lufia TLR fic I've seen so all you fans of the game will have to deal with it!  Mwahwahwahwahwahwa…ok well I think I scared a few of my "potential" fans.  If you are still reading this, then you might be able to live through the second part.  If I ever get it done, of course…)


	2. One Wish...(Part Two)

(A/N: Okay.  I'm going to write the second part so you can read it.  Yes, this is Seena's point of view, which is also sort of Erim's point of view at the same time.  I mean, they're supposed to be the same person anyway.  So this deals with the same scene as the first part and with Erim's or Seena's emotions at the time.  I don't own anything but a copy of the game so don't sue me.  This game is made by Natsume, blah blah blah…)

One Wish…(Part Two)

Wain…the descendant of the Maxim bloodline, the strongest warriors that exist in this world.  Why did I have to fall in love with you?  You're supposed to be my enemy, my slayer…  Had I always been cursed like this?  Was I only to have forbidden love?  I was the Sinistral of Death, Erim, and I was also Seena.  I had the destiny to bring life to the Sinistrals and death to the humans.  Yet I feel that I had become human inside.  Or maybe it is just a part of me who envied them, the purity of their emotions, so easily seen and conveyed?  Humans are stupid, but they are powerful.  My brothers believed we should rule the world and I had agreed with them at one time.  Though when I had spied on them, I had realized that their strength came from their hearts and it was stronger than outs.  Love would always win against hatred.  My brothers could never understand.  We would fight them and lose, our home falling and sinking down in the ocean.

This time I fought destiny.  I knew my awakening was coming soon, so I did my best to gather the best warriors and train them.  You were my first recruit.  Though you were stupid, you had a strong wave and had a pure heart.  You inherited all of Maxim's qualities.  Together we recruited the other ten warriors of light.  That included Milka: an elf who had been alive since the first war.  She would be hard to fool, but I did in the end.  You fought my brothers, and then me, while I willingly let you thrust the Dual Blade into my heart.  Though it was not over yet.  I had a few moments with you before I left…

"K…kill…me…Wain…If you don't, the towns…everyone…" I uttered, living my last moments bleeding fatally across my home's floor.  It was hard to breathe, with all these wounds covering my body, my life leaking through them…

 "It's alright!  It's over Seena!" you had shouted at me.  Stupid…it was not all right for me to be here, alive.  Not when I should be dead, saving the world from destruction.

"Oh, you…beat…Zalbak…me…Wain…" I whispered.  You already knew that, but I wanted to say anything, so I could hear your voice again before my time came.

"Forgive me, Seena…" you said, guilt reflected in your eyes.  I don't know what you were thinking, because everything you said confused my feelings about you…

"Stupid…" I replied, "there's no need to apologize…the world was saved…It'll be just like it always was."  That was the truth…it would be like the time before we rose up during Maxim's time.  It didn't seem that way to you.  You seemed strangely…mad.

"Like it always was?" you shouted angrily.  "What are you saying?"

I asked, "W…why…are…you…mad?" I had never seen you this angry before.  I don't think I did anything wrong, did I?

"A world without you isn't going to be the same!" you replied, your voice bouncing off the walls.  What was with you?  Wasn't my death supposed to be a relief?  Didn't you hate me for betraying you like this?

"Wain…" I said quietly, calmly.  My life was trying to run away from me but I still had some of it in my control.  Though it was slipping right through my fingers…

"You phony psychic!" you said, unstoppable.  "Couldn't you have seen my feelings?"  What feelings?  Do you mean your anger?  I don't understand you.

"Wain…I'm…no good as…a fortuneteller…" I replied.  It was the truth.  Only when I had awakened was I able to tell the future, actually shape it myself.

"Yeah, so you have to live longer and become a better fortune teller!" you responded.  Suddenly, I felt a bit drowsy.  My blood was running out, and it was so hard to breathe and think.  I guess you may have felt the same thing because you gaped at me.

"Right…but…I was happy…to have met you…Wain…it was fun, really…" I said, not able to finish.  My eyes closed and I allowed my breathing to slow.  I smiled at you, trying to make this parting happier.  Though you were making it so hard.

"Seena…don't go!" you shouted.  The Gods were calling to me from above.  I guessed that I had a few seconds left before I was completely gone.  You seemed to be in great pain…was the realization of my death the cause?  No…it couldn't be…but it was possible.  Another tragic story ended on the Doom Island fortress.  Though some reason I felt some joy.  I had some belief that this story would not end this way…

"…It's ok…I will…see you again…my fortune…says so…" I said with a smile, my last words to you.  I felt my body being lifted, as if gravity did not affect me anymore and I was as light as the sky.  It was the end for us.  Eternal peace could finally be achieved around the world.

"Seena…Seena!" I think you cried out, though I was already on my way.  I could dream sweet dreams for once because I had saved the world.  The world and its people I had come to love over the years.  There was one wish, though selfish, that I still had.  I wished to be with you, even after everything.  I just hoped the Gods would listen for once and would grant me my only wish.

(A/N: Finished finally!  I only spent half an hour on this and think it's decent; I'm too lazy to check my grammar and spelling but that's okay with me.  What about you?  If you are still reading this, you should review.  Why?  Because I say so…he he he…)


End file.
